


Midnight Musing

by McLil



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana)'s Route, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Marriage, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLil/pseuds/McLil
Summary: The Apprentice reflects on the past, Asra is there to remind them of the present.





	Midnight Musing

**Author's Note:**

> Set post game, written after Book XIII, feat. my apprentice Luka.

It was a warm night. The lightest of blankets was draped over the two lovers, the window opened in an effort to stave off the stuffy air within the shop, though all it did was cast the walls in silver rays of moonlight. Despite the heat, the two were pressed close together, Asra’s front pressed to Luka’s back. Luka could feel Asra’s heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of his chest, and he took some comfort in it. He shut his eyes, forcing his own breath to match Asra’s, focusing on the familiar sensation of Asra’s magic washing over him, trying to let it lull him away from consciousness.

But sleep was still scarce.

Behind him, he heard Asra let out a long breath, and his cool hand ran up Luka’s side, until it wrapped around his middle and pulled him impossibly closer as Asra gently nuzzled into his neck. “Mm, love, I can practically hear you thinking.” He mumbled into the crook of Luka’s neck and shoulder, ending his sentence with a gentle kiss to his skin.

“I’ll try to make my thinking quieter, then.” Luka gave a quiet huff of laughter. “I know how grouchy you get without your sleep.”

“Ah, how considerate you are.” Asra smiled sleepily. “Though, I’d prefer it if you shared the thoughts so important they’re keeping you from rest.”

“It’s… nothing overly important, really. Just… thinking about how things are now. How they used to be.”

This seemed to catch Asra’s attention, as the topic of the past always did. He propped himself up, the sheet falling from his shoulders to pool around his waist. Thinking about the past was still a relatively new luxury for Luka, and it was one that Asra still fretted over. Old habits died hard. “What about how things used to be?”

“Just how lonely we all used to be, I suppose.” Luka shifted in the bed, turning around so he could instead face the other, pink lips pulled slightly downwards with the weight of a thousand unspoken worries. They’d all been through so much, and as much as they tried to move on, as happy as they all were to leave it all behind, they still carried their own heavy burdens upon tired shoulders.

“Ah.” Asra nodded his head, running his hand up Luka’s side, relishing in the solid touch of him, as if it could chase away the mere mention of loneliness, which had haunted the both of them in such harsh and unforgiving ways. “We did all suffer through our fair share of it, didn’t we?” Asra reached down to brush a gently curled lock out of Luka’s face, his own expression softening some as he took in the features of the boy in front of him. “But that’s in the past, my dear one. Julian has his clinic now, not to mention all his suitors. Nadia has Portia, and the whole kingdom at her back. And we…” Asra’s hand traveled from Luka’s side and down his arm, where he entwined their fingers. Asra held Luka’s hand up, the simple ring on both their fingers glinting lightly in the pale light from the moon. “We have each other.”


End file.
